Conociéndote
by QueenSugar
Summary: La historia de como Gray se da cuenta de que no sabe nada acerca de Juvia.
1. Chapter 1

_N/A: Ni idea que es lo que está mal conmigo—o bien—pero me la paso escribiendo últimamente. Esta vez en uno de mis brotes inspiracionales surgió un Gruvia. Never ni the puten life he escrito acerca de ellos así que plis, don't judge me. Kisses, abrazos, bai._

* * *

 _ **Conociéndote**_

Gray ignoraba muchas cosas acerca de Juvia. Claro que no se había percatado de ello, no al menos hasta que surgió el asunto en cuestión.

—Gray—captó Lucy su atención—¿Ya decidiste que vas a comprarle a Juvia?—preguntó.

—¿Eh?—fue lo único que respondió el morocho. Logrando que Erza levantase la mirada de su pastel y le dedicase una de odio.

—Claro, para su cumpleaños. Ya que faltan dos semanas—explicó la rubia.

—¿Eh?— volvió a responder este. Ganándose esta vez un fuerte puñetazo por parte de la pelirroja, que lo indujo a la inconsciencia.

Una vez abiertos sus ojos, nuevamente sintió la furia de su amiga.

—¿¡Cómo es posible que no puedas saber el cumpleaños de Juvia!?—exclamó—Si ustedes dos casi viven juntos.

Y eso era la pura verdad. Gray sabía que no podía discutir.

—Cálmate Erza—trató Lucy de apaciguarle—De seguro Grey sabe muchas otras cosas de ella ¿Cierto?

Y ese fue el momento en que Gray se dio cuenta, que su conocimiento acerca de su compañera y stalker se reducía a tres cosas: Tenía un pasado en Phantom Lord, era mala cocinando y le gustaba él.Y en el instante que pronunció esto en voz alta, fue la segunda vez en que se lo indujo a la inconsciencia en el día.

De nuevo despierto, se incorporó y se sentó a un lado de Lucy. Todavía se sentía un poco mareado, cuando un grito lo apartó del trance.

—Gray Fullbuster—pronunció Erza quien ahora yacía de pié sobre la mesa.

—En las siguientes próximas semanas, te dedicarás a conocer a Juvia y así podrás darle un regalo digno de su pareja—explicó.

Gray estaba a punto de replicar estas últimas palabras cuando Erza interrumpió.

—De otra forma—dijo, y le apuntó con su espada—te espera algo nefasto.

Gray tragó en seco. Podía no conocer bien a Juvia pero conocía a Erza, y sabía cuando iba en serio.

Luego de que las otras dos ocupantes de la mesa de retiraron y Gray quedó sólo, se dispuso a hacer su investigación.

No era que le molestase pasar tiempo con Juvia, solo que éste siempre era lo mismo: Ella revoloteando y dando grititos alrededor de él. Por lo que decidió hacer algo de trampa y preguntarle a sus más amigos del gremio que era lo que le gustaba en vez de tener que hacerle un cuestionario a la susodicha.

Se encaminó a donde se encontraban Gajeel, Levy y Lily. Si había alguien que sabía de Juvia, ese alguien debía ser quien estaba desde hace más tiempo con ella.

—¿Así que quieres saber acerca de la mujer de Juvia?—corroboró Gajeel en tanto escuchó su solicitud.

—Eso es—confirmó el morocho—¿Puedes ayudarme?

Gajeel le miró por unos instantes y luego respondió con un seco "no".

—¿¡Por qué!?—preguntó el mago de hielo confundido.

—Porque deberías de tomarte el trabajo de conocer a alguien que te quiere tanto—dijo y se levantó de la mesa.

El morocho meditó por unos momentos las palabras de Gajeel y no pudo evitar sentir remordimiento. Juvia lo sabía todo—o casi todo— de él. Y llegado el momento de conocerle él había optado por tomar la salida fácil en vez de dedicarse a pasar el tiempo con ella.

«No tendría por qué no sea como siempre» pensó, mientras recordaba las veces que Juvia y él habían pasado tiempo juntos. «Podría a llegar a ser divertido» se dijo, considerando hacer algo que nunca hubiese imaginado. Invitar a Juvia a salir.

* * *

 _N/A: La continuación luego, tengo deberes._


	2. Día uno

**Día uno,01:35 p.m.**

Actualmente, se encontraba fuera de las residencias de chicas, Fairy Hills. El hogar de Juvia.

Luego de haberle explicado a Erza sus intenciones, esta había consentido completamente su presencia en las residencias, siempre y cuando fuese para llevar y traer a Juvia de sus salidas.

Gray inhaló hondo y exhaló. Sería tonto pensar que una persona tan segura de sí estaría nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero en efecto lo estaba. En toda su vida, jamás había invitado a alguien a salir, quizá fuera porque se la pasaba haciendo de tonto con Natsu, o porque jamás se le había presentado la oportunidad, pero el punto era que nunca lo había hecho.

Y ahora que estaba a instantes de hacerlo por primera vez, la inseguridad le carcomía. Esto era algo evidente, estamos hablando de Juvia, y fuese como fuese con él; era especial. Y Gray no quería arruinar las cosas para ella.

Tomando coraje se adentró hacia el edificio y se dirigió hacia la habitación perteneciente a la maga de agua. Encontró con facilidad el sitio, «306» volvió a leer para sí, por decimoctava vez el trozo de papel en el que Erza había escrito el número de habitación, y golpeó.

Esperó unos segundos la respuesta pero nada. Golpeó nuevamente con un poco más de fuerza pero sucedió lo mismo. A su mente acudió la posibilidad de que Juvia no se encontrase en casa, pero si no estaba allí debía de estar acosándole o de misión. Y ninguna de estas era probable, puesto que Juvia solo salía de misión con Gajeel o él. Y el dragon slayer no había puesto un pié fuera del gremio, y bueno él, estaba de pié frente a su puerta.

Golpeó una tercera vez, ya que no perdía nada por intentar, pero al ver que no había respuesta, se dispuso a irse. Entretanto, la puerta del 306 se abrió, dejando ver a una somnolienta Juvia que todavía seguía de pijama.

La maga se refregaba los ojos intentando esclarecer la vista y en cuanto lo logró, cerró la puerta de un desmesurado golpe.

Gray quedó atónito en su lugar, hasta que la puerta se entreabrió de nuevo.

—Gray-sama, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?—preguntó la maga de agua asomándose por una rendija.

—Sólo tenía que hablar algo contigo pero no importa—dijo el otro—Por cierto, ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí. Lo estoy, siento mucho lo de hace un momento. Es que Juvia no estaba en condiciones de recibirle—se disculpó la otra.

—Si tu lo dices...—dijo poco convencido.

—Em, Gray-sama, ¿Puedo saber que asuntos quería usted tratar con Juvia?—preguntó finalmente.

El mago de hielo suspiró, era ahora o era nunca.

—Quería saber si estabas libre por la tarde—soltó.

—¿Acaso, Gray-sama quiere invitarme a salir?—preguntó la otra.

—Sí.

—Concédale a Juvia un momento, por favor—dijo la maga y entornó con delicadeza la puerta.

Por unos instantes Gray creyó escuchar el himno aleluya al otro lado de la puerta. Luego sintió el ruido del grifo y el agua correr, el del secador y momentos luego Juvia abría la puerta lista.

El morocho quedó descolocado por la prontitud en la que Juvia había hecho todas esas cosas, pero lo dejó pasar. Al menos ahora sabía algo nuevo de ella: su rapidez desafiaba las leyes universales.

—Juvia ahora está lista, Gray-sama, ¿Qué quiere hacer ahora?—preguntó la muchacha entusiasta mientras cerraba la puerta tras sí.

De hecho el tema salida no era algo que Gray hubiese planeado con mucho detenimiento, por lo que optó por ir a un lugar donde ella gustese.

—No lo sé, ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?—preguntó.

—A Juvia le gusta cualquier lugar que Gray-sama elija.

«Era evidente que no iba a ser tan simple» pensó el morocho.

—Entonces...¿Te apetece el cine?

—A Juvia le encantaría ir al cine con usted, Gray-sama.

—Genial.

Caminaron hasta el teatro más cercano de Magnolia y se detuvieron frente a la cartelera.

—¿Y qué es lo que vamos a ver, Gray-sama?—preguntó la maga mientras contemplaban las opciones.

«Otra instancia de decisión» pensó, dándose cuenta que si seguía así, jamás llegaría a conocer con profundidad a Juvia.

—Todas me parecen buenas—dijo—¿Podrías ayudarme a elegir?—preguntó.

Juvia lo miró por unos segundos y luego sonrió.

—Si a Grey-sama lo hace feliz que Juvia decida, Juvia lo hará—declaró.

—Bien—dijo y fue a levantar las palomitas y refrescos.

Cuando regresó, Juvia estaba resuelta.

—Juvia cree que entre la comedia, la policíaca y el romance; la comedia es la mejor.

Gray asintió y en instantes volvió con los tickets.

Cuando entraron a la sala, pudieron ver que estaba vacía y eso que los créditos habían comenzado hace ya un buen rato. Lo que no era raro, y que era un día de semana, y esta era la función diurna.

Se sentaron en el medio de la sala, y casi a la brevedad comenzó la película.

Gray no prestaba mucha atención, el cine no era algo que le llamase mucho la atención, sólo lo había sugerido por el simple hecho de decir algo. En lo que realmente estaba interesado Gray, era en las reacciones de Juvia, la cual parecía estar realmente disfrutando la película.

Durante el transcurso de la película, Juvia se la pasó riéndose, algo que animó a Grey. Lo único que notó este otro, es que a medida que la película avanzaba, las risas se hacían menos frecuentes, y estas se mezclaban con algún que otro bostezo.

Al terminar la película, Gay sugirió ir por algo de comer, a lo que Juvia accedió de buena gana. Mas llegando al establecimiento, pudo notar lo cansada que estaba la chica.

—Juvia—la llamó—¿Acaso pasaste una mala noche?—preguntó al contemplar las bolsas que tenía debajo de los ojos.

—No es que Juvia haya tenido una mala noche, Gray-sama—explicó—Es que Juvia llegó muy tarde de una misión.

Claro, ahora todo tenía sentido. Tenía que ser tonto para no haberlo notado antes. El encontrarla en pijama, los bostezos constantes, e incluso la cara de muerto de Gajeel en el gremio. Juvia había estado fuera toda la noche.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?—preguntó el mago de hielo— De haberlo sabido te hubiese dejado dormir.

—Es que Gray-sama jamás había invitado antes a Juvia a salir. Juvia temió no tener otra oportunidad—expuso.

«Claro, era eso» pensó Gray, sintiéndose mal por ello.

A la brevedad entró al establecimiento, y salió de él con un una bolsa de papel.

—Vamos, te acompañaré a casa—declaró.

—Pero, nuestro almuerzo...—murmuró la chica.

—Te pedí algo para llevar, estás exhausta—dijo y le tendió la bolsa en sus manos—y te prometo que mañana volveremos a salir, pero sólo si descansas adecuadamente.

—Juvia lo promete.

Caminaron hasta Fairy Hills y se despidieron en la entrada con un gesto de manos.

De lejos Gray la miró entrar. Parecía que su intuición había estado en lo correcto, pasar tiempo con Juvia no tenía porque ser monótono y aburrido. Podía llegar a ser disfrutable.

* * *

 _N/A: Realmente no puedo concebir que haya actualizado una historia con tanta rapidez. A los que llegaron aquí, gracias por leer. Comentarios y/o sugerencias, siempre bien recibidos. Nos estamos leyendo._


	3. Día dos

_N/A: Pensé que iba a actualizar antes pero surgieron conflictos internos acerca del contenido de este capítulo. Una vez más, espero lo disfruten._

 _P.S: Les transmito mi tristeza recordándoles que FT está por terminar. *cries in fangirl* Bye._

* * *

 **Día dos, 01:47 p.m.**

Al día siguiente, tan como lo había prometido, había marchado casi a la misma hora que el anterior hacia las residencias de chicas. Sólo que esta vez, Gray ni había golpeado la puerta cuando Juvia la había abierto, lista para salir.

—Buenas tardes Gray-sama—dijo enérgica la chica.

Gray la miró con algo más de detenimiento que usualmente y no halló rastros del trasnoche anterior. Juvia se veía renovada, y el morocho esbozó un intento de sonrisa al notarlo.

—Buenas, ¿Nos vamos?—la invitó.

Juvia asintió y siguió al muchacho de buena gana, casi dando saltitos.

Pocos minutos después, se encontraron cruzando el centro de Magnolia, cuando Gray repentinamente desvía el rumbo de su aparente ruta hacia el este de la ciudad. Juvia, algo extrañada, lo siguió.

Caminaron durante unos 10 minutos para llegar al sitio.

Un vasto parque se extendía ante ellos, y Juvia no pudo hacer otra cosa que maravillarse ante tan simple pero bello escenario. Gray reparó en ello por el brillo de sus ojos.

Allí, niños corren y juegan. Adultos reposan en las bancas. Y en el medio del parque, la gente se amontona.

Gray coge de la muñeca con gentileza a la maga, y la arrastra hacia la multitud.

—Siempre que tengo tiempo vengo a verlos—dice, cuando logran pasar a través de la multitud—Son muy buenos.

Juvia contempla al grupo de actores, son cinco y la escenografía no es muy buena, pero al gustarle a tanta gente incluido su amigo, decide darle una oportunidad.

Durante las siguientes horas, los cinco jóvenes realizaron breves y múltiples actos, que para su sorpresa, la maga de agua logró disfrutar. Consistían en breves escenas, ninguna relacionada con la otra y con temáticas muy diversas. Juvia quedó enormemente asombrada de cómo podían pasar de tragedia a comedia en cuestión de segundos.

Cuando hubo terminado la interpretación y luego de dejar algunos jewels para los artistas, ambos magos del gremio más popular de Fiore, se dedicaron a caminar a un lado del pequeño lago que se encontraba en el parque.

—Y, ¿Qué te pareció?—pregunta finalmente Gray, mientras continúan con su paso.

—A Juvia realmente le gustó la interpretación, Gray-sama.

—¿De verdad?—pregunta, no muy convencido.

Y Juvia nota que la mira, como si no estuviese del todo convencido de su respuesta.

—Bueno, en verdad...—pronuncia por lo bajo—al principio a Juvia no le había agradado del todo su actuación—confiesa.

Gray baja un poco la vista.

—Pero luego Juvia se divirtió, es la verdad Gray-sama—dice.

Haciendo que Gray ría por lo bajo.

—Si no te gustó, no tienes porque excusarte—replica el morocho.

Y así continúan caminando y discutiendo—o en el caso de Gray pretendiendo hacerlo—sobre si a Juvia le gustó la obra o no por un par de minutos.

Momentos después, se cruzan con un vendedor ambulante, al cual Gray compra dos barritas de helado.

Le tiende uno a Juvia uno y comienza a engullir el suyo.

Cuando va por la mitad del helado, le echa un vistazo a la otra y nota que sus labios están más rojos de lo normal.

—¿Suzede adlgo Gdey-sama?—pregunta la chica al dar cuenta de que está siendo observada.

—Tu lengua...—pronuncia este, al ver que estaba completamente hinchada.

—¿Qué mi dengua, qué?—pregunta y se lleva la mano a la boca, para encontrarla sumamente hinchada.

—Oh ya veo—dice la maga, y se desvanece del susto.

Pronto, Gray entra en pánico y sale corriendo con Juvia a cuestas hasta el hospital más cercano. Terminando así su paseo, pero no su tiempo juntos. Llegados allí, pasan un par de horas en el hospital mientras examinan y suministran un par de antialérgicos a Juvia, para luego dejarla ir.

Después de esto, Gray se encarga de acompañar a Juvia nuevamente en las residencias, justo como lo hizo la vez anterior.

Y más tarde, en la quietud de su hogar, Gray se da cuenta de algo. Dejando de lado el caos surgido en las últimas horas, la salida había sido agradable. Justo como la anterior.

Pero más importante, había aprendido nuevamente algo de ella: Juvia era extremadamente alérgica a las nueces.


	4. Día tres

_N/A: Asombrosamente, una actualización. Escribí esto sin un día entero de sueño, no sé como hice. Creo que soy Batman. En fin, espero disfuten leyendo, y como siempre: criticas (constructivas, of course), comentarios y/o sugerencias más que bienvenidos._

* * *

 **Día tres.**

Ese día no habría salida y ambos lo sabían bien. En lugar de eso, Gray estaba paseando por las calles de Magnolia, probablemente. Y bueno, Juvia, Juvia estaba en cama.

Aunque los antialérgicos administrados por el doctor la tarde anterior habían surtido efecto, la maga de agua aún sufría las consecuencias de haber comido justo lo que no le era permitido.

Ahora, se hallaba envuelta entre los cobertores y sábanas de su cama, con la lengua adormecida y la garganta picándole.

Había dormido plenamente durante la noche—supuso que por el efecto de la medicina—mas ahora, despierta, su cuerpo estaba pasando factura por atrasado. Llevaba unos pocos minutos despierta cuando sintió la puerta ser golpeada.

—Pase..—murmuró, tanto como su voz le permitía.

La puerta se abrió y dejó lugar a Erza, quien cargaba un especie de paquete entre sus manos. Juvia sonrió al ver a su amiga. Realmente no le gustaba la soledad, y menos cuando estaba enferma.  
Erza entornó la puerta tras sí, para luego avanzar hasta la maga de agua y sentarse a bordes del lecho de ésta.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—preguntó.

—Terrible—musitó la otra con sinceridad.

La pelirroja asintió y comenzó a dar vueltas por los aposentos se Juvia; ordenando, limpiando y ventilando el dormitorio.

Pero la mirada de la peli azul no se posaba en su amiga, si no que fue a parar al paquete que ahora reposaba a los pies de su cama. Era extraño, por algún motivo no podía apartar su mirada de ese objeto. La curiosidad era tanta que finalmente terminó cediendo ante sus impulsos.

—Erza-san—le llamó la maga—¿Planea enviar algo?

Ante estas palabras la pelirroja golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano, gesto que confundió a Juvia.

—Lo siento mucho—se disculpó—Te lo envía Gray—dijo y le tendió el paquete.

Juvia con cuidado lo desenvolvió y se encontró con medicamentos del día anterior, junto con un par más, y además de esto había una nota.

«Lo siento» Juvia logró leer para sí, entre digrafía y manchas de procedencia dudosa.

—Estoy segura que él hubiese querido entregártelo en persona, pero tú sabes políticas de no chicos y etc.—le explicó Erza.

Pero Juvia ya no escuchaba sus excusas, de hecho no escuchaba nada. Sólo contemplaba la nota con una cosa en mente: Gray se preocupaba por ella, Gray lo sentía.

Luego de un largo rato de charlar, y preguntarle mil y una veces si necesitaba algo, Erza se había ido. Juvia, sin siquiera consultar la hora decidió hacer uso de uno de los santos remedios en contra de la enfermedad: el sueño. Reacomodó algunos almohadones que inconscientemente su amiga había movido de lugar, y se acurrucó en posición fetal. Casi a la brevedad cayó dormida.

No despertó hasta mucho después en la noche, cuando creyó sentir el golpeteo del ventanal.

«Erza-san debió olvidarlo» pensó y ahora con un poco más de fuerzas se levantó dispuesta a cerrarlo. La sorpresa se la llevó cuando divisó una silueta fuera en su balcón con aparentes intenciones de entrar a su dormitorio. Pronto, cogió el objeto más contundente cerca—en este caso un viejo trofeo—puesto que en ese estado no podía hacer uso de sus poderes y esperó escondida al intruso.

Ni bien lo vio cruzar el umbral se le abalanzó encima, y cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo, se encontró con la aterrada expresión de el dueño de sus pensamientos, donde debería estar la de un psicópata, ladrón o incluso depravado sexual.

—¿Gray-sama?—preguntó Juvia confundida, y al corroborar que en efecto era él, se movió lo más rápido posible de encima.

Juvia estaba a punto de declarar las palabras de disculpas más sinceras y aterradas de su vida cuando el otro la interrumpió.

—Sé que no tengo justificación alguna para la estupidez que acabo de hacer, pero realmente lo necesitaba—dijo.

Juvia no comprendía palabra alguna saliente de la boca de Gray. Igualmente lo escuchó con absoluta atención.

—Erza se fue a una misión hoy en la tarde y no puede preguntarle cómo estabas—explicó—Y no pude dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, y aquí me tienes.

—Gray-sama..—pronunció la chica, pero el otro la interrumpió nuevamente.

—No, mentira. No fue así. Aunque Erza se hubiese puesto en contacto conmigo no hubiera estado en paz hasta que te viese bien, por mi cuenta.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la maga ¿Era cierto esto? ¿De veras Gray se había sometido a tanto trabajo sólo para verla? Aunque sabía que no había la más mínima intención romántica detrás de esto, no podía sentirse más que feliz por el hecho.

—Creo que debería ir yendo—soltó Gray al recibir un sin respuesta por parte de Juvia.

El morocho se disponía a cruzar nuevamente el ventanal, cuando algo le detuvo.

Miró hacia atrás y comprobó que en efecto era la mano la que yacía en su hombro.

—El viento sopla fuerte y yo ya estoy despierta, Gray-sama. Debería de esperar a que calme—dijo con dulzura. Gray se limitó a asentir.

Así, Juvia lo condujo hasta frente a la estufa, donde ambos se sentaron sobre una mullida alfombra gris y permanecieron observando el fuego. No hablaron mucho, ya habían dicho lo que se debía de decir, y lo que no, quizá era mejor no decirlo.

La situación duró casi una hora, para ese entonces el viento ya se había calmado. Antes de irse, Juvia fue a su armario _de-lo-casi-sin-uso_ y sacó, un estirado buzo que cedió a Gray. Este no rechistó, debido a que había perdido sus prendas superiores y no quería arriesgarse a ser visto saliendo de madrugada de las residencias femeninas en poca ropa.

El morocho agradeció a Juvia y descendió por el balcón.

Juvia, desde el balcón le contempló alejarse. Y le fue inevitable pensar que tal situación, sería un bonito cliché en una historia de amor. Realmente era una pena que la suya y de Gray jamás sería una de esas.


	5. Día cuatro

_N/A: Finally. Actualización. No creo en el Karma ni en ninguna mugre de esas, pero había algo desordenándose las ideas para que no lo completara. ESTOY SEGURA. Mejor me voy a echarle la culpa al genio maligno. Sí, bien tipo Descartes. Bueno, sí bai. Espero sea de vuestro agrado._

 **Día cuatro 10:20 a.m.**

Fue una enorme sorpresa para Gray cuando al día siguiente se encontró con Juvia al llegar al Gremio. Ciertamente se podía apreciar que la maga aún no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, pero igualmente había logrado salir de casa. Eso le hizo feliz.

—Buenos días—dijo, aproximándose a la mesa en la que se encontraba. A su lado se sentaban Lucy y Levy.

—Buenos días, Gray-sama—correspondió el saludo. Las otras, quienes se encontraban muy enfrascadas en su lectura, se limitaron a hacerle un gesto con la mano.

Seguidamente, Gray hizo señas a la maga de agua de que le siguiera, terminando ambos sentados a un par de mesas del club de los ratones de biblioteca.

—No esperaba verte aquí—sentenció.

Juvia bajo la mirada.

—Lo cierto es que Juvia tampoco se imaginó saliendo tan pronto, pero parece haber mejorado bastante de ayer a hoy.

Oído esto, a la mente de Gray acudió la vergonzosa escena protagonizada por sí mismo el día anterior y quiso que se lo tragase la tierra.

—Yo…yo siento haberte importunado ayer—se disculpó tallándose la nuca.

Pero Juvia negó en silencio.

—No hay de que disculparse, Gray-sama. Por el contrario, Juvia cree que su visita la ayudó a mejorar.

No había el más mínimo dejo de doble sentido o sarcasmo en las palabras de Juvia, pero esto fue excusa para que al aludido se le subieran los colores al oírlas. Realmente un día Juvia iba a matarle de la vergüenza.

—En ese caso…me alegro—musitó.

La otra le sonrió genuinamente desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

—Así que, ¿tenías planes para hoy? —quiso saber, una vez disipados los rastros de vergüenza.

—Bueno, Juvia se siente un poco mejor así que ha decidido hacer un par de recados.

«Recados» pensó Gray y soltó un pequeño suspiro.

No es que quisiera monopolizar a Juvia ni nada por el estilo, sólo que había quedado ciego ante la idea de cuando se hubiese recuperado, Juvia querría pasar tiempo con él, era lo natural. Mas parecía que esta vez no era así.

—Ah, ya veo—soltó, finalmente.

—Si quiere Gray-sama puede acompañarme—sugirió la maga de agua. Justo como si hubiese leído la mente del otro.

—Bueno—se atuvo a decir el susodicho.

Y ambos se aventuraron fuera del Gremio.

Allí se encaminaron hacia la primera parada. La feria de Magnolia era inmensa, gran parte de la ciudad se encontraba circulando por allí. Los puestos se apilaban a cada extremo de la avenida. También un par de vendedores ambulantes, ofrecían sus mercaderías por el lugar.

Gray, que rara vez pasaba por ahí, había notado algo: todos los que estaban en la feria se mostraban alegres. Parecía que la tediosa idea de hacer las compras y demás era como un juego para ellos. Él todavía no podía comprenderlo, pero Juvia se veía igual así que ¿Qué más daba?

Avanzaron por el medio de la avenida en silencio hasta que, de golpe, Juvia se aproximó hasta un puesto.

—Buenos días Srta. Lockser—la saludó el dueño.

—Buenos, Klaus—devolvió el saludo.

—¿Lo de siempre?

—Por favor.

Entonces el robusto hombre procedió a rellenar numerosas bolsas de papel con variados vegetales, mientras conversaba amistosamente con Juvia. Gray que se sentía la tercera rueda, se mantenía al margen de la conversación.

—Bueno, aquí esta—dijo y le tendió la mitad de bolsas a Juvia y la otra a Gray.

Juvia sacó una bolsita llena de jewels y se la entregó, para luego despedirse.

—Me dio gusto verla Srta. Lockser, y me alegro de que esta vez no tenga que cargar con todas las bolsas usted sola.

—Sí, a mí también—murmuró la otra por lo bajo. Y junto a Gray se alejaó por las calles de Magnolia.

Se arrimaron hasta el Gremio para dejar el montón de bolsas al cuidado de Mirajane y proseguir con su recorrido.

Continuaron por la avenida principal y llegaron hasta una pequeña tintorería a la que Juvia le indicó que esperase afuera. Salió de allí con tapiz morado enrollado bajo el brazo.

Hicieron tres o cuatro paradas más, y para cuando Gray quiso acordar, estaba esperando nuevamente fuera de una librería cargado de bolsas y un tapiz morado.

La campanilla de la tienda sonó, y Juvia salió del local portando lo que sería el último recado de la tarde.

—Siento la espera Gray-sama, ¿Está muy agotado?

Claro que Gray estaba agotado, sólo que era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo.

—Estoy bien—soltó—¿Lista para volver?

—De hecho, Gray-sama, Juvia no ha concluido sus tareas por el día de hoy.

«Oh, mierda» pensó al imaginar cuantas bolsas más llegarían a cargar.

—Bueno ¿Dónde queda la tienda?

—De hecho, no es una tienda, es una especie de …misión—murmuró

Y la mirada acusadora de Gray se posó sobre ella.

—Pero no se preocupe, es algo muy sencillo y aquí cerca. No hay de que alarmarse—dijo apenas lo notó.

—Bien—dijo el otro no muy convencido, y retomaron la marcha.

Volvieron a dejar las bolsas en el Gremio y fijaron curso hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Allí se detuvieron frente a una enorme reja labrada.

Juvia tocó timbre y pronto un ancino uniformado de mayordomo apareció para abrirles.

—Madame Lockser, sumamente puntual, que alegría—le saludó cordialmente— Y usted debe de ser…—cuestionó dirigiéndose a Gray.

—Gray, Gray Fullbuster, viene conmigo. Es mi asistente—respondió Juvia por él.

El mago de hielo, quien todavía no comprendía del todo la situación, asintió.

El mayordomo le examinó de pies a cabeza y luego le pidió que le acompañaran.

Los condujo por un par de sendero que no parecían llegar a un final, hasta un amplio patio donde parecía estarse llevando a cabo una celebración.

—Su atención por favor—sintieron decir a una voz proyectada desde megáfono— en unos minutos se llevará a cabo la atracción principal del evento, para su mejor disfrute se recomienda aproximarse a la fuente central. Muchas gracias.

Gray, quien seguía sin comprender nada, buscó con la mirada a Juvia para obtener respuestas.

—Habla de nosotros, bueno en realidad de mí. Usted no tiene que hacer nada en realidad, Gray-sama—explicó.

Avanzaron hasta la susodicha fuente. Al llegar, Juvia se posicionó en cuclillas, remangó ambos brazos de su abrigo y los sumergió en la fuente. Permaneció así por unos segundos, hasta la señal—un estallido— que hizo que comenzase a mover el agua.

Dio inicio al espectáculo creando múltiples columnas de agua y haciendo que estas ascendiesen y descendiesen. Los presentes rodeaban por completo los alrededores de la fuente. Luego continuó generando pequeñas figuras, que pronto tomaron formas de animalitos y comenzaron a danzar. La audiencia se encontraba extasiada y Gray no era la excepción.

Realizada la danza de los pequeños animales, Juvia hizo que retornasen estos a la fuente y se deshiciesen en el agua. Estaban iniciando las muecas de decepción cuando emergieron rápidamente dos proyectiles—también de agua—de la fuente, elevándose hasta el cielo y estallando a modo de pirotecnia.

La multitud, que hace un rato se mostraba completamente refinada, estalló en gritos y aplausos al presenciar tan bello espectáculo. Y a los gritos y aclamaciones le siguieron cada vez más proyectiles, que al estallar formaban figuras geométricas.

Estaba por lanzar los finales cuando Gray le llamó.

—Juvia—dijo, dándose la otra la vuelta.

—¿Crees que podría ayudarte? —y apunta hacia el cielo.

—Claro.

Dicho esto, la maga dispara los últimos proyectiles, haciendo que las las gotas se dispersen por el firmamento hasta que comienzan a decender. En ese momento, Gray decide congelarlo todo. Torna incontables gotas, en pequeños copos de nieve.

Si la audiencia estaba entusiasmada hasta entonces, ahora su reacción es un entusiasmo potenciado, puesto que son más ruidosos que antes. Los copos continúan por su senda hasta conocer el suelo, y de a poco tiñen el verde jardín volviéndolo un manto blanco. El show llega a su fin.

Juvia le coge de la mano y hace una reverencia que Gray imita. Los dos son despedidos con aplausos.

Una vez disipada la multitud, el que parece ser el anfitrión del evento se aproxima a ellos.

—Jóvenes, me gustaría felicitarles. Hicieron un trabajo excelente—dice.

Ambos agradecen amablemente sus palabras, para luego recibir sus recompensas correspondientes. Incluso habiendo Gray protestado cinco veces, insistente de que la suya no era merecida.

Se disponían a juntar sus pertenencias cuando el dueño nuevamente se les acercó.

—Olvidé decirlo antes, pero ustedes chicos, forman una pareja excelente—soltó.

El hombre volvió a alejarse por el ahora blanco jardín, sin imaginarse lo que un simple cumplido podía haber causado en los destinatarios del mismo.

Gray podía haber aprendido mucho sobre Juvia ese día. Horarios, gustos, habilidades. Pero lo que jamás iba a olvidarse es de su cara en ese momento. Al escuchar el término "pareja" sus mejillas habrían de quedar incluso más rojas que las de él.


	6. Día cinco

_N/A: Soy una miseria. No, no tengo perdón. Y si alguien sigue esta historia, realmente siento mis hiatus. Espero este capítulo guste. Al menos es más largo de lo normal xD_

* * *

 **Día cinco.**

Después de los sucesos del día anterior Gray se encontraba todavía bastante avergonzado, y Juvia también. Por lo que su encuentro fue completamente imprevisto por ambas partes.

El joven mago observaba el tablero de misiones, cuando escondida entre un montón de gente la vio.

Juvia, que todavía no reparaba en su presencia, examinaba cuidadosamente las propuestas de trabajo. Por lo menos eso le daba a entender a Gray, dada la absoluta seriedad en su rostro.

"Se toma muy en serio lo que es trabajo" pensó Gray, y pronto decidió acercarse a saludar.

Apoyó su mano en el hombro de la contraria, ganándose un sobresalto de la misma. Mas al voltear y verle su rostro retornó a tranquilidad de siempre.

Gray ya lo había notado, como sus facciones cambiaban completamente cuando le veía, sólo que nunca las había visto modificarse tan abruptamente. La acción lo tomó por sorpresa.

–Buenos días, Gray-sama–saludó Juvia, apartándole de su pensar.

–Buenos–respondió–Nuevamente me sorprendes. De todos los lugares en los que esperaba encontrarte, nunca se me ocurrió que fuese aquí ¿No que habías regresado de una misión hace poco? –preguntó.

–Y nuevamente algo se ha salido de los planes de Juvia. Tampoco pensaba irse tan pronto, sin embargo Gajeel-kun ha sido insistente en que fuese de misión junto a él, hasta que finalmente Juvia aceptó–explicó la chica.

–Ya veo…–murmuró al mismo tiempo que la otra volteaba y cogía una papeleta.

– ¿Qué hay de usted?–preguntó Juvia una vez con la hoja en sus manos– ¿También Gray-sama se va de misión?

–Así es, Lucy me ha invitado. Iremos junto a Happy y el cerebro de flama.

– ¿Sin Erza-san?– cuestionó

–Correcto. Erza está ocupada resolviendo asuntos con el consejo, por lo que aunque la esperásemos sería imposible que llegase a tiempo.

–Juvia lo siente, es una pena.

–No lo hagas. No creo se pierda de mucho. Además, antes de que lo notes estaremos todos camino a una nueva misión. Erza incluida–explicó.

Dicho esto, Juvia murmuró algo inaudible para el oído humano, al menos para el de Gray, y seguidamente se despidió con euforia del chico.

Este permaneció mirándola como atolondrado, hacia su dirección. Siguió haciéndolo aun cuando habían transcurrido varios segundos de Juvia cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Para su fortuna, una de las diarias peleas del gremio hizo que bajase a tierra.

"¿Qué sucede conmigo" pensó Gray, sobándose las sienes.

Si bien era cierto que no había logrado escuchar lo que Juvia le había murmurado, jamás había perdido el sueño por ello. Tampoco lo había hecho por sus apariencias o sus muestras de euforia. Entonces ¿Qué podía hacer que se le quedara mirando como un completo idiota?

"Últimamente le doy muchas vueltas a todo", se dijo mientras se volteaba para coger una papeleta, y dar el asunto por concluido.

Se aproximó hasta la mesa donde aguardaban sus compañeros de equipo. Allí, se sentó a un lado de Lucy, y le tendió la papeleta ignorando por completo a los otros dos, los cuales discutían por una estupidez tan grande como lo era el pescado más sabroso que habían comido en sus vidas.

–Me alegra que hayas aceptado a venir con nosotros, Gray–dijo la chica luego de examinar la hoja del papel–No creí que fueses a hacerlo.

– ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

–Es que últimamente pasas el tiempo con Juvia, por lo que creí que ya tendrían planes juntos.

–Eso no es cierto–replicó Gray.

–Sí que lo es–intervinieron los otros al mismo tiempo.

–Para lo único que no los he visto estar juntos es para ir al baño–soltó Happy maliciosamente.

– ¡Eso! ¡Eso!–secundó Natsu–Cada vez que los cruzo en la calle están juntos.

Las mejillas de Gray enrojecieron. Ligeramente pero de igual manera lo hicieron. Quería replicarles, pero cada cosa que habían mencionado era cierta. Quería decirles que el que estuviese todo el tiempo con ella se debía a las amenazas de Erza, pero ¿era justo hacerlo? Erza simplemente le había hostigado para que conociese a Juvia, no para que pasase tiempo con ella.

Al fin y al cabo, estos días a su lado habían sido enteramente su decisión.

–Permanece callado–murmuró Happy al notar que Gray todavía no afirmaba ni negaba nada–Probablemente le guste...–añadió más venenosamente que antes.

El leve sonrojo de Gray se tornó en uno mucho más acentuado que se apresuró por cubrir. Para su fortuna, Lucy cogió a los otros dos individuos, uno por su pañuelo verde y el otro por su bufanda escamada, para arrastrarles fuera del gremio alegando que no podían permitirse perder tiempo ahora que tenían una misión por delante.

El mago de hielo no recordaba jamás haber estado tan agradecido de tener a Lucy en su equipo. Realmente había llegado a su rescate en el momento justo.

Seguidamente salió del gremio detrás de los otros. Si bien Lucy había dicho eso para salvar su pellejo, no quitaba el hecho de que tarde o temprano tendrían que dirigirse a la estación de trenes. Y cuanto más temprano lo hiciesen, sería mejor.

Llegaron a la estación en buen tiempo, dándoles la oportunidad de surtirse de golosinas antes de abordar.

Apenas el tren se puso en movimiento, Natsu comenzó con sus típicos malestares a causa del mareo por movimiento, mas Gray no tuvo que tolerarlo por ya que casi a la brevedad cayó dormido.

Despertó arribando a la otra estación y se encontró con Natsu en las mismas condiciones y sus otros compañeros tratando de hacer más ameno su malestar.

Tenía la certeza de haber soñado durante el transcurso del viaje, pero no podía recordar con exactitud qué. Sabía que en su sueño se había topado con Juvia pero no ésta Juvia, sino la de Phantom Lord.

El contexto en el que lo había hecho era incierto, no obstante suponía con seguridad se trataba acerca de los tiempos en que habían sido enemigos. De todas formas, tanto el contexto como el sueño carecían de importancia para Gray. Lo realmente preocupante era que la chica se colase incluso en su dormir.

– ¿Todo bien?–sintió decir a Lucy.

"De seguro la alteración llegó hasta mi rostro" se dijo internamente.

–Todo–respondió con serenidad. Para acto seguido continuar con el descenso del tren.

Llegaron hasta el sitio y aunque les tomó su tiempo, realizaron la misión con facilidad. Al cabo de casi cinco horas, realizada ya la tarea, se aproximaron a donde su contratante se encontraba para recoger su pago.

El hombre se mostró muy agradecido además de conforme con el trabajo, y les recomendó un par de posadas, bares y restaurantes, por si planeaban quedarse.

Entretanto, Natsu y Happy armaron todo un revuelo exclamando que querían visitar cada uno de los restaurantes. Lucy se limitaba a anotar cada uno de los nombres que salían de la boca del hombre. Gray tan sólo guardó silencio. Su único objetivo era descansar y llenarse el estómago, aunque la idea de distraerse no le sonaba para nada mal.

Marcharon primero hacia una de las posadas a causa de la insistencia de Lucy. La chica decía que debían asegurarse de tener un lugar donde dormir, y pese a las quejas del felino y el dragon slayer a raíz del hambre, sabían que tenía razón.

Se adentraban en la recepción cuando la notó. Esa cabellera azulada junto a ese gorro invernal que reconocería tanto en Fiore como en Álvarez. Definitivamente Juvia se transportaba de sus pensamientos, hasta sus sueños y de allí, al plano real.

La chica se dio vuelta y al reparar de su presencia, se acercó a saludar como era natural que lo hiciese.

–Parece que ustedes dos están destinados a encontrarse donde sea–murmuró el exceed.

–Eso parece…–respondió la aludida. Y apartó su mirada.

–Así que, Juvia–intervino Lucy– ¿También estabas de misión por aquí?

–Oh, no, no. Juvia se encontraba en un pueblo vecino, pero al no haber posadas cerca, junto a Gajeel-kun y Lily-san, optamos por pasar la noche aquí.

"¿Así que fue por mera coincidencia?" se preguntó Gray, y por una vez, se cuestionó la existencia de la causalidad.

–Bueno en ese caso, podríamos aprovechar la oportunidad y salir a cenar todos juntos–propuso Lucy.

–A Juvia le parece una espléndida idea, mas simplemente podrá concurrir ella. Gajeel-kun y Lily-san, se encuentran descansando desde hace una hora; la misión los dejó agotados–explicó.

–En ese caso, ¡Andando!–exclamó Natsu–comida, ¡aquí vamos!

Dicho esto, se apresuraron a pedir las habitaciones, para luego dejar sus pertenencias, y emprender camino hacia el restaurant más próximo.

Ni bien se sentaron en la mesa, Natsu y Happy se apresuraron a ordenar todo lo que consideraban delicioso en el menú. Éste último, sobre todo pescado. Los otros tres, no pidieron porciones tan abundantes, pero sí que les dejasen satisfechos.

Al cabo de hora y media, habían dado por terminada la cena.

–Creo que el postre quedará para otra ocasión–mencionó Lucy, a la vez que cargaba a Natsu y a Happy que yacía en la espalda de este, a su hombro–han comido demasiado, debo de llevarlos hasta la posada–declaró.

– ¿Segura que no quieres ayuda?–cuestionó Gray.

No era cuestión de desconfiar de la fortaleza física de su amiga, pero bien sabía él que no era asunto sencillo cargar a esos dos dormidos. Menos que menos, luego de haber ingerido una cantidad mayúscula de comida.

–Creo que me las ingeniaré. Ustedes procuren divertirse, aún sigue siendo temprano–dijo e hizo una mueca de aprobación.

Ambos dieron cuenta del sinsentido de continuar insistiendo, y no aún no muy convencidos, comenzaron a caminar en sentido del centro de la ciudad.

– ¡Los alcanzaré más tarde!–la oyeron exclamar en la distancia.

Sin embargo los dos sabían que no era verdad. Esa era la sutil forma que tenía Lucy de intervenir. Dejarles solos era más eficiente que cualquier comentario insinuante que pudiesen realizar.

Caminaron un par de manzanas en silencio, hasta que finalmente Gray decidió hablar:

–Entonces, ¿todavía te apetece ir por postre?

–A Juvia le encantaría.

Para su desgracia, ni bien llegaron al corazón de la ciudad, comprobaron tanto heladerías, como restaurantes, cafeterías, y cualquier otro sitio donde se pudiese conseguir algo de sobremesa, se hallaban cerrados.

Claramente habían perdido demasiado tiempo en el tramo que acompañaron a Lucy hacia la posada.

De igual manera, dieron un par de vueltas para corroborar que ningún sitio se encontrase abierto. Pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Finalmente, se adentraron en un bar de las cercanías. Al menos beberían algo antes de retornar a la posada.

El sitio estaba atestado de clientes. Tenía sentido, era el único lugar que parecía dispuesto a brindar atención al público hasta tales horas.

En búsqueda de una mesa, caminaron procurando no pecharse con nadie de todo el gentío. Pese a su cuidado, alguien terminó dándose de bruces con Juvia.

El tipo parecía algo atontado, probablemente producto del alcohol y el choque, mas ni bien se recuperó del golpe y levantó del suelo, su rostro denotó preocupación.

–Lo siento amigo, no quería chocar a tu novia–se disculpó.

–Discúlpate con ella, imbécil. No fue a mí a quien chocaste–gruñó Gray, ayudando a Juvia a ponerse de pié.

–Lo siento mucho–dijo casi inmediatamente.

La otra restó importancia al incidente, continuando ambos su camino, haciéndose espacio hasta una mesa por el bar.

Juvia realmente estaba sorprendida. Usualmente Gray se hubiese molestado y negado con vehemencia el hecho de que fuesen pareja. Y ciertamente momentos atrás lo había notado verdaderamente molesto, pero no por el que lo denominasen como "su pareja", sino por su causa.

Además, ¡no se había molestado en negar nada! Juvia de veras que se encontraba en la novena nube.

La sorpresa fue tal, que no prestó atención a más nada, hasta que la camarera se aproximó a la mesa en la que se habían sentado, y consultó por lo que quería beber.

La joven retornó momentos luego con dos jarras de cerveza que depositó en medio de la mesa, y de la misma manera se marchó.

– ¿Todo en orden?–preguntó Gray una vez que la muchacha se había ido–te hablé pero parecías algo aturdida.

–Está todo en orden. Siento haberle preocupado, Gray-sama–se disculpó y dio un corto sorbo a su bebida.

Gray la miró y suspiró. Se le hacía un tanto extraño estar pasando tiempo de una forma tan corriente con Juvia. De algún modo u otro, todo a su lado era peculiar o exagerado. Estar junto a ella sentado en un bar con tanta normalidad, era lo verdaderamente extraño en su situación.

–No tenía idea de que prefirieses la cerveza–soltó, intentando dar inicio a una conversación trivial.

–En realidad, no es que a Juvia le encante. Pero es algo que es medianamente bueno en todos lados–respondió con naturalidad–usted si la prefiere, ¿no es así, Gray-sama?

"Ya sabes la respuesta. Tu sí que lo sabes todo acerca de mi". Respondió para sus adentros.

–Así es–dijo, y dio un sorbo un tanto más largo que el de la anterior.

Prolongaron la trivial charla durante aproximadamente dos horas. Hablaron acerca del gremio, de sus misiones, también de difícil que debió ser para Lucy lidiar con Natsu y Happy, hasta que eventualmente, la conversación desembocó en ellos.

–Séame sincero, en verdad usted no estaba muy entusiasmado de venir hasta aquí, ¿cierto?–cuestionó Juvia.

Gray, quien ya había caído bajo uno de los tantos efectos del alcohol–el de no pensar antes de hablar–inmediatamente respondió:

–En realidad no. Lo que quería era un postre, pero esto es lo que había abierto.

Juvia, que todavía seguía con la coherencia y la paciencia de su lado, inhaló profundamente, para luego exhalar.

–No me refería a eso, sino a estar aquí, conmigo. En el fondo no le apetecía ¿verdad?

El otro la miró con detalle por algunos segundos. Como si examinase algo. Juvia atribuía este comportamiento también al alcohol.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?–preguntó.

–Porque parecía forzado por la situación. No mostraba verdadero entusiasmo.

–Se podría decir lo mismo de ti–enunció, transfiriendo su supuesta confusión a la otra.

– ¿Y por qué sería eso?–quiso saber.

–Bueno, tú tampoco te mostraste muy decidida a salir conmigo cuando Lucy nos dejó.

–Sólo porque usted no lo parecía-

–Además–la interrumpió–ayer parecías quererte librar de mi.

– ¿¡Cómo!?

–Pues, apenas te pregunté que planeabas hacer me dijiste 'recados'.

– ¡Pero le invité a que me acompañase!

– Sólo porque mostré cara larga.

– Por cierto–añadió–yo ya contaba con hacerlos. Incluso antes de que usted viniese y preguntara.

–Sí, pero incluso desde antes de eso, yo contaba con que pasases el día conmigo.

Juvia había quedado muda. Las últimas palabras de Gray habían tenido un efecto glacial en ella, a pesar de estas sugerir todo lo contrario. Gray, por su parte quería huir a donde fuese. Había dicho algo que ni siquiera estaba al tanto que sentía, su propia lengua lo había tergiversado todo.

No obstante, debía decir algo. Estaba en obligación de hacerlo.

–Yo...Yo no quería decir eso. Lo siento. Sonó desagradable y posesivo. Realmente no pienso así–se disculpó.

–Juvia entiende a la perfección. Ella es consciente de que Gray-sama no tiene buena tolerancia hacia el alcohol.

–Sí. Realmente no me siento del todo bien–mintió–Lo siento pero, ¿podemos volver a la posada?–preguntó. La otra afirmó con la cabeza.

Pagaron la cuenta y abandonaron el establecimiento, que aún seguía repleto de gente. Avanzaron por las calles apenas iluminadas de la ciudad en rotundo silencio. No podía oírse más que el chillido de un par de cigarras de fondo.

Su intercambio de palabras no se dio hasta cuando en la recepción del hotel, se desearon las buenas noches y despidieron con un gesto de mano.

No tenían mucho que decirse, pero sí que meditar. Sobre todo Gray; puesto que el descubrimiento más interesante de la noche no había sido nada referido a Juvia, sino a las emociones que de apoco afloraban en sí mismo.


	7. Día seis

_N/A: Finamente, actualización. Y no, no es el fin del mundo._

 **Día seis.**

Gray despertó a causa de un travieso haz de luz que había conseguido filtrarse en su habitación a través de un casi imperceptible agujero en el cortinaje. Al principio se sintió algo desorientado, pero después tras reparar de la presencia de Natsu y su felino compañero, recordó. Había salido de misión.

Y en tanto sintió su cabeza punzar, memorias más recientes acudieron a su mente. Pronto, las imágenes y frases enunciadas hacía ya un par de horas, danzaron por la misma.

"Mierda" fue todo lo que pudo pensar entonces.

Se levantó de un salto, pero vistió más lentamente que lo normal.

Mientras lo hacía pensó en el asunto con Juvia. Quizá el continuo punzar se hubiese tornado un impedimento a la hora de usar sus capacidades de raciocinio, pero por H o por B, decidió no dar muchas vueltas al tema en cuestión.

Además, algo le decía que su suerte hoy era distinta; por lo que no pensaba que corriese el riesgo de topársela en el desayuno. No tenía idea de lo errónea que su predicción era.

Salió de la habitación y comenzó a descender los peldaños de la escalinata principal. Se encontraba a mitad de camino cuando la vio. Fue capaz de distinguir incluso a la distancia la inconfundible cabellera azul.

El primer instinto de Gray fue huir, más cuando se dispuso hacerlo, vio como otra casi era atrapado en el acto. Resignado, no tuvo más opción que hacer frente a la situación.

– Parece que estamos destinados a coincidir–soltó, como mísero intento por romper el hielo. Entretanto se aproximaba hacia donde ella se encontraba.

–Eso parece–respondió la otra, aún no convencida del todo de lo que acababa de oír.

– ¿Quieres sentarte?–invitó Gray.

–Claro.

Comieron en silencio. Incluso una vez concluido el desayuno, Gray comenzó a jugar con una cuchara, como si el objeto fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Sabía que era lo correcto pero realmente no deseaba hablar acerca de lo de ayer.

–Esto…– murmuraron al unísono.

– ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! Usted primero–se disculpó la chica.

–No, no. Disculpa. Estabas a punto de decir algo.

–Bien…–pronunció ella. Y Gray sintió a la perfección como se le helaba la sangre.

–Quería decirle, que no tenía nada de disculparse, en caso de que fuera a hacerlo. Juvia no jamás podría molestarse por algo así, mucho menos con usted. Ella tiene presente de que Gray-sama, no tiene control sobre lo que dice cuando bebe.

La respiración se normalizó en el chico apenas escuchó esto. Sí, Gray se había salvado de un momento y una conversación muy incómoda gracias a las palabras de Juvia, pero ¿Realmente ella creía cada sílaba pronunciada? Porque para nada era lo que había acontecido.

Quiso hacérselo saber en ese momento. De verdad tuvo intenciones de refutar sus palabras, pero, ¿Qué podía decir? Ni siquiera él entendía como se sentía en el momento. Confió en que lo más adecuado era guardar silencio, al menos en ese sentido. Abrir la boca sólo confundiría las cosas aún más.

–Qué bueno que lo hayas dicho, yo no sabía ni cómo empezar–se sinceró– igualmente, lo siento. No tienes por qué lidiar con mi idiotez.

–Claro qué sí. Yo le quiero ¿Recuerda?

Ahí estaba. La eterna sinceridad de Juvia. Y el mintiéndole sólo porque no lograba discernir entre sus sentimientos.

"¿Cuan egoísta puedo llegar a ser?" se cuestionó y asintió con la cabeza, nuevamente ante palabras a las que no sabía cómo responder.

Para mejorar un poco su karma, llegó Lucy. La chica recién se había levantado, y con seguridad su presencia sería capaz de disipar la tensión acumulada alrededor de la mesa. Al menos un poco de ella.

– ¡Buenos días!–saludó aun desperezándose.

Ambos correspondieron su saludo y le observaron mientras se sentaba con su plato de magdalenas y se llevaba a la boca una de estas.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal les fue anoche?–preguntó, con una entonación insinuante semejante a la de Happy.

Entonces de nuevo Gray se vio en una encrucijada. Una que hacía parecer la conversación de segundos atrás una charla banal entre amigos.

—Todo bien—se apresuró a contestar Juvia, mientras Gray continuaba pensando posibles soluciones a su dilema.

– ¿Sucedió algo interesante?–quiso saber

–No mucho. Dimos un par de vueltas y retornamos a la posada. Casi todos los locales estaban cerrados–explicó.

–Ya veo…–

Gray estaba atónito ante la conversación de la que no formaba parte. En primer lugar por la rapidez con la que la que Juvia había respondido a los interrogantes de Lucy, y en segundo con la facilidad que la primera había mentido.

Bueno, en realidad no mentido. Pero si omitido hechos que formaban parte importante de la verdad. Aunque quizá era él quien le estaba dando demasiada importancia.

Notó como la charla pronto hubo cambiado de rumbo. Ahora ambas chicas se encontraban hablando de un festival porvenir en Magnolia.

Esto le hizo pensar aún más en su anterior teoría. Tal vez las cosas eran tal cual se le presentaban. No era imposible que la conversación nocturna en aquel bar no hubiese tenido el mismo impacto en la chica que en él.

Para Gray había significado algo porque lo había hecho cuestionarse cosas que nunca antes había considerado, mas posiblemente para Juvia no. Al fin y al cabo ella ya estaba acostumbrada a situaciones así. Constantes ilusiones y desilusiones en lo que iba de su relación. Súbitamente, algo hizo un 'clic' en la cabeza de Gray.

Si existía la posibilidad de que eso fuese así, tenía que manejar también la de que no le importase o peor, que ya no lo quisiese con la vehemencia de antes.

"Tonterías" pensó, después de su instante de paranoia.

Juvia le quería de la misma forma que siempre, se lo había reafirmado momentos antes. Simplemente no había dado crédito a sus palabras creyendo que las mismas estaban influenciadas por el alcohol presente en su sangre.

Igualmente, el sólo considerarlo le había dejado un mal sabor en la boca. Uno que hizo que se levantase aprisa de la mesa y por ende captase la atención de sus dos acompañantes.

Luego de murmurar una par de excusas, probablemente bastante estúpidas, se retiró de allí. Necesitaba pensar y el estar al lado de Juvia no lo ayudaba a ordenar sus ideas.

Retornó a la habitación para encontrarse con que Natsu y Happy aún dormían.

Cogió su billetera e instantáneamente se aventuró fuera de la misma.

Su convicción seguía siendo la misma desde el momento en el que se había levantado de la mesa. Necesitaba su espacio para pensar y digerir ciertas cosas. Mas sabía que coger un tren y marcharse a Magnolia levantaría muchas sospechas, por lo que optó por una caminata, por más larga que esta se tornarse.

Al salir de la posada, tomó la precaución de tomar una salida alterna al salón principal (donde se encontraban desayunando). No habían grandes posibilidades de que sucediese, pero en caso de verle, podía ocurrírseles acompañarlo durante su paseo. Algo que contrastaba completamente con sus planes.

Mirando hacia todos lados cruzó el umbral de la puerta, dando inicio a su paseo reflexivo.

Caminó durante horas, pero no logró llegar a ningún lado con su pensar. Las mismas ideas que habían ocurrido durante el corto tiempo que había estado sentado junto a Juvia, hicieron acto de presencia durante su andar.

Caminó hasta dar con el bar de la noche anterior, y al notar que el local se encontraba abierto, decidió entrar.

Se sentó en la barra y ordenó. A la brevedad el barman retornó con una cerveza, para luego continuar secando los vasos.

–Es extraño que un bar tenga más disponibilidad horaria que una tienda de conveniencia–soltó, luego de dar un par de sorbos a su bebida.

El hombre levantó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió hacia él:

– ¿Qué puedo decir? Tenemos clientela a todas horas.

Gray rió entre dientes y recorrió el sitio con su mirada. Era cierto si bien el hombre había empleado una tonalidad burlesca al decirlo, unas cuantas personas se encontraban en el bar en el preciso momento.

– ¿Hoy estás sólo?–preguntó el otro, sacándole de su pensar.

Él simplemente asintió.

–Vi lo que sucedió la otra noche. Espero que no le guardes rencor, es sólo un pobre borracho de la zona.

–Sólo fue la molestia del momento. Normalmente no hubiese sido así de brusco con él.

– ¿No?– y levantó una ceja.

–No.

–Asumo que era un mal día entonces. A todos nos pasa.

–No lo sé, simplemente estaba con Juvia y…

–Ah. Fue por tu amiga

Gray bufó ante este comentario.

Tiempo atrás jamás se hubiese cuestionado la relación que él y Juvia mantenían. Pero, ¿ahora? Dudaba que amistad fuese el término correcto para etiquetarla.

– ¿Dije algo gracioso?–preguntó el cantinero, trayéndole de vuelta a la realidad.

–No, nada. Simplemente me hizo reflexionar.

El otro sonrió ante esta declaración. Gray, por su parte, se apresuró a pagar y salió del local.

Lo había comprendido durante su conversación con el cantinero. Más bien al escuchar lo que este tenía que decir.

No había nada mal con él. Simplemente ahora sus sentimientos hacia Juvia diferían respecto a antes.

Rápidamente, se encaminó hacia la dirección que creyó lo llevaría a la posada y avanzó. Luego de perderse unas tres veces, llegó a destino.

Había esclarecido su mente mientras a grandes zancadas y paso rápido, cruzó el pueblo. Definitivamente le haría saber el cambio en la situación a Juvia.

No que pensase declarársele ni nada por el estilo. Pero ahora que se había visto libre de mentir, teniendo la certeza de sentir 'algo' por ella y de que ese 'algo' discrepara en ciertos puntos del concepto tradicional de amistad; podía invitarle a salir.

Tal vez le propondría recorrer el pueblo, aunque en verdad él estaba un tanto pasado de caminatas, e ir a por un postre. Algo que les había quedado pendiente desde la noche anterior. O simplemente podían pasar el rato. Tal cual como lo venían haciéndolo antes de partir de misión.

En ese momento, cualquiera de estas ideas se le hacía propicia a Gray.

Ya en la posada, cruzó el salón sin siquiera reparar de la posible presencia de ambas, pues ya había descartado el que todavía se encontrasen allí. Subió aprisa las escalinatas y pronto, estuvo frente a la habitación de Juvia.

Ni siquiera tuvo que golpear la puerta cuando esta se abrió ante sí. Entonces pudo ver como lentamente un carrito de limpieza, y la mujer que lo empujaba abandonaba la habitación. La puerta permaneció entornada incluso después de que esta saliera. Dándole así la posibilidad de echar en falta las pertenencias de la mujer de agua.

No era necesario ser muy perceptivo para darse cuenta de que Juvia ya se había marchado.


End file.
